Living For The Past
by LustChantay
Summary: ON HIATUS Post Canon; Kagome has decided to live her life permanently in the Feudal Era. She is still able to use the well to visit the Modern Era, but when she happens upon the future Sesshomaru will their communication end up having an effect on the past.
1. A Haunted Sesshomaru

**_I do not own Inuyasha_**

**A/N **This is a plot I had been contemplating with a SesshomaruxKagome pairing for some time now. I've been just toying with the idea through the Live Journal contests, and decided to put it together now. The chapters will come from Live Journal prompts.

Hope you enjoy!

**Prompt: **Makeshift

**Word Count: **764

* * *

All she could do was stare. She was limp, shoulder slumped, and slack jawed, she just couldn't believe what or who she was gazing at. It was Sesshomaru, here on her side of time.

When she set out on this so-called ghost hunt her friends had led her on, she didn't expect this.

A witch, a tormented spirit, even a freaking leprechaun would have been better, anything but this!

But here he was, night soon approaching with the forest encompassing him on each side like they were one.

She was now experiencing a number of things at the moment, a healthy dose of fear being one of them. She knew him on the other side of the well…no, that wasn't really true, not really knew him, though she was technically his sister in law, regardless if he acknowledged that fact or not. They never had any longwinded conversations, actually they never had any sort of conversation, she would greet him, and he would ignore her. But now here he was standing roughly 30 feet away, looking way more primal than she knew him to be, even more than when he was in his real form. What was even more disturbing was what looked to be some sort of makeshift house looking to be barely holding together.

The famous apparition filled house, the one her friends and everyone in Tokyo steered clear from on account of the rumors that it was bedeviled.

And oh how she now realized those rumors had just turned to reality. Her reality.

Now she understood why there were so many tales regarding poor unfortunate youngsters who try to be brave, and confront the spirit in the forest, and why they were reported never to be seen again. Of course everybody thought it was just your ordinary good ol' ghoul story, a youkai, and his tattered refuge.

Now she saw the truth of the story standing before her. Surely Sesshomaru wouldn't let a human come into his "territory" and leave back out alive. He hated humans then, and he probably still does now, albeit any exceptions made in the past.

Should she try to make a run for it back to the well, back to the past, and act like it never happened, because of course he wouldn't know in the past she ran into him in the future?

Right?

This time travel thing just got fuzzy. The chance of running into anybody in her future that was from the past she currently resided in never crossed her mind.

Would this blotch up the timeline?

As she attempted not to have a chronological break down in front of him, who was still standing eerily still, she thanked the spirits (the good ones) she had convinced her friends to leave the woods hours before when all four of them had been in the area locating this supposed spook house. The moment she felt that aura hit the atmosphere around her there was no mistaking that something was back here, but they did not need to meet it, bet or not. But her own curiosity got the better of her and she came back.

So here she was staring at Tokyo's greatest mystery.

He had yet to say anything to her, which was starting to really creep her out. She had hoped that he would have picked up on her discomfort and would ease it a little by at least acknowledging that he knew her, but he just kept staring at her with a look that screamed he didn't appreciate be reduced to some folk lore for the curious Japanese population.

But there was something else she noticed past the unhappy gaze he was sending her way. It looked like something that was faintly displaying a hidden tiredness, yes that was it, he looked tired, and it made her almost forget his murderous reputation for a second.

How did he get like this, he was the mighty Sesshomaru that all feared and sought to destroy in order to achieve his rank among youkai.

This sudden burst of compassion for him turned to anger at the world, the unfairness that was given out to humans and youkai alike; here he was being reduced to nothing but a myth for young adults to bet over at a sleepover.

Now in utter confusion, she began to shake her head, on the brink of a crying seizure, she could hardly breath nevertheless speak but, with all the feeling she could muster for him she took a slight step forward in peace, and asked…

"Sesshomaru, are you alright?"


	2. The Detestable Miko From The Past

**_I do not own Inuyasha_**

**Prompt: **Second Best

**Word Count: **452

* * *

'Pathetic humans' was his signature thought when he laid eyes on any human who dared to cross his path, back then and even today.

'Wretched wench' was the first thought that came to him upon setting his eyes on her after all this time.

He had remembered her; it was his brother's wife.

Assertive, hasty, unamusing, and he could even remember making the assessment that she was unfit _even_ for Inuyasha.

This of course said a lot about his perception of her. Her presence was not a welcomed one, no not at all. He remembered how he felt when she disappeared over 500 years ago. Not a loss. She didn't belong with them. He believed that ever since he found out where she came from, and was glad she was sent back after the final battle, but only to be allowed to return three years later, and to tie her life to his brother.

The union between the two was ridiculous.

She was subordinate to her predecessor, in looks, in character, and in power; Inuyasha's rebound.

Other than defeating Naraku she had no function in their world. The only reason he was regretful for his numerous attempts on her life in their earlier interactions was because he knew her mediocre powers were needed to assist in killing Naraku, if not for that he would have gladly made a second attempt to melt her face off with his poisonous claws. A thoughtful threat that he was ready to carry out as he saw her standing there before him. He could tell she was battling on whether to approach him while he was in such a ferocious state or make the smart decision to flee for her life. She should have been scared, she was nothing to him, and her friendly overtures in the past were not reciprocated one bit nor were her attempts at finding some interfamily bond, remembering this, he shouldn't have been shocked when his fierce disposition didn't make her take off and spare him the dishonorable act of killing his late brother's mate, but instead she took him back five hundred years with her tend to voice.

'Am I alright she asks…' he takes a moment to look at her through questionable eyes instead of untamed ones.

She had not aged since the last time he saw her, which could mean one of two things. She either had gained the ability of immortality and lived out the last five centuries as he had, OR that in reality it had not been five hundred years past for her, and it was only he who hadn't seen her in five hundred years.….that only made him wonder more…

'_What was she doing here_?'


	3. The Case Against Sesshomaru

**_I do not own Inuyasha_**

**Prompt: **Blind Eye

**Word Count: **250

* * *

Concern turned into curiosity, then curiosity to dismay.

"Have you really been killing them Sesshomaru?"

Silence.

"I hope you don't expect me to walk away with this knowledge and do nothing, it would make me an accomplice if I didn't report you."

"How foolish do you sound Miko, report me to whom? Do you forget what I am; I can assure you your feeble _law enforcement_ have not."

It was the first words she had heard him speak, words that were spoken in disdain, and mockery of humans, this truly was Sesshomaru. And it made no sense.

"Are you telling me people know there is a demon living in Tokyo's backyard, and it hasn't made some type of buzz?" She found that hard to believe, and took note that he wasn't as primal as he seemed if he knew about modern day police.

"Do you believe in aliens" The phrase sounded so foreign she had to bite her lower lip from the fatal act of mocking him.

"No Sesshomaru I don't believe in aliens"

"Just like people don't believe in youkai, but I am real am I not"

"Are you trying to compare my disbelief in aliens, to my former disbelief in demons?" Was she really having this conversation with him?

"No, I'm saying your human _authorities_ have canopy methods in order to keep tremendous _secrets_ from getting out, **especially** if they have no way to control it"

"What are you saying Sesshomaru?"

"…They don't want me getting out."


	4. Torn Apart

**_I do not own Inuyasha_**

**Prompt: **Blink

**Word Count: **100

* * *

Attempting to blink herself out of a stupor, Kagome realized she needed to make a break. Apart of her wanted to jump through the well and never look back, never revisit a future that held an unbalanced Sesshomaru. With a quick rub to her temples she started her retreat out the wooded forest. She didn't want to deal with this any longer.

He watched the human leave, one part relieved that he could get back to his solitude, and another part still felt cheated he didn't get his answers.

He managed to suppress the part that anticipated a return visit.


	5. Mortality

**_I do not own Inuyasha_**

**Word Prompt: **Appetite

**Word Count: **731

**A/N **I was asked if there will be a lemon in the story. I'm not sure yet, there will at least be implied adult situations, but a full blown lemon...we'll see.

* * *

She was taking the long way home.

She had left… no, practically fled from the rural mountainous forest Sesshomaru inhabited, hopped on the next train back to Tokyo, and opted to walk home from there.

She needed plenty of time to think, and the long walk would give her that much needed time. It was just turning spring so there was still a heavy chill in the air, but that didn't bother her it actually served to clear her mind, like the wind was blowing by her face and took a turn through her ears to blow away everything she _should_ be thinking about; a likely worried Inuyasha at her family's house awaiting her late return, and clearing a way for new thoughts and revelations.

Sesshomaru.

She honestly was at a loss about what to do about him. She didn't know if she _could_ do anything about him. He wasn't someone you made plans about, she was sure he was content to go on living his life in that old decrepit forest as if she never stepped foot and discovered him at all.

What _she_ needed to figure out was what _she_ was going to do with this information.

Her options were limited really, act like she never saw him and continue on with her life, or…or what? Reach out to him? That was probably not even an option, at least not a wise one. He never had anything to do with her in the past, why would he now. He obviously hadn't changed, he was the same impassive demon as before, and it actually seemed that he had become even _more_ irritable with age.

As she continued down the crowded street she hardly paid any mind to the loud sounds of modern day Edo or the rush of people going by her on foot or cycle trying to share the same walkway as her. Her mind just couldn't wrap around the fact that she had seen him _here_, he had been here this whole time while she was growing up and knew nothing of a feudal past where demons roamed about, when she fell down the well the first time he had been _here_, day in and day out, weeks, months, battles, struggles on the other end, and he had been here. He had survived through it all, probably past them all. It made her curious of just who _else _could have made it here…

Could Inuyasha have?

Could he have been capable of surviving to her era? And if she lived the rest of her life out with Inuyasha in the past does that mean she died in the past, and left Inuyasha behind? All this information really shouldn't be a shock to her, she was a mortal and did not have the lifespan of a demon or anywhere near that of a half demon, so of course Inuyasha would have outlived her. He probably had lived on decades past her, and honestly that thought should have saddened her but for some reason she couldn't explain it pleased her to know Inuyasha would live longer than her.

They had never discussed her mortality when they decided to spend the rest of their lives together. They never said they would spend the rest of _her_ life together, and Inuyasha would go on living a life after her. Jumping back through the well to live in the past was an emotional decision not a logical one, but it was one she made out of love and she didn't regret it, but now she couldn't help but to think logically since she stumbled upon Sesshomaru. She really wanted to go back to her noncomplex (albeit) bizarre life with Inuyasha and her feudal friends, and then be able to come back to the future to see her mom, grandpa, and brother. But how was she going to come back here now and act like Sesshomaru wasn't here.

And he looked _so _weary like he had lost all appetite for life.

Somehow with all of this on her mind she had managed to return back to her house without being crushed by pedestrians or ran over by a motorist. Arriving at her destination and standing before the Torii gate that marked her former residence, a decision had to be made, and before she went through that familiar sacred gate; she had come to one.


	6. Weary To The World

**_I do not own Inuyasha_**

**Prompt: **Inheritance

**Word Count: **684

* * *

Ancestral lands as far as the Western eye could see.

Mostly inhabited, but not all forgotten.

He had chose a long while ago, at the first sight of forest annihilation that he would not give in or give it up. He was not a Lord of the land as his father, and in all honesty he never been or sought to be. He only wanted the execution power of a Lord, not the title. But he still felt as if the land was still his all the same, similar to an inheritance, one he was never acceded, but his through fortitude.

One might think he was coming off as sentimental if one of the past would see him now, standing at the base of a mountain looking like he was communing with a tree. A clawed hand spread along it's trunk as if it were the last tree to be saved.

_Perhaps in my old age I have become idealistic_, he pondered to himself. Only to scoff at theidea of that a moment later; yes he was still battling those demons. Maybe the humans had found a way to put their sentimentality in the water supply.

They sure found a way to do everything _else_.

Defeated he may seem to be, but he wold hardly admit to a defeat. He had fought no foe. He simply decided to keep to himself, not interfere on human behalf or on youkai behalf. He wouldn't call it cowardly he called it surviving. Any youkai was susceptible to death even the most powerful, his father had shown him that. Inuyasha had almost be successful in proving his attainable demise first hand by _that _particular inheritance. And even though he had not come in close contact with death since then, he knew that his own casualty was a real possibility despite his arrogance in the past to not believe such.

The way humans were multiplying made it obvious over the course of years. So he thought why fight it? Just to preserve the senseless youkai that were still around causing unnecessary havoc so they could reproduce more senseless youkai.

He thought not.

There were fewer and few Taiyoukai around, and those who were were not reproducing to replace them if they fell; him included. Maybe it was his fault for not giving a damn, not carrying on a strong bloodline. He knew he could have back then but that was an idea he never entertained. He was seeing to his own priorities, and not that of the youkai population. Offspring only brought on responsibility and emotions, two things he alienated himself from.

Ah, well to late for regrets he didn't even like to think he knew what the word meant. After all he was here, they were gone, and only at the price of a lost identity.

But now there was her.

It was strange. Even with the unfortunate human beings he had come across in modern society he had still felt as if he were the only living being on the earth still. Back in the 1500's he had chosen to live in near remote solitude he chose not to embrace the lifestyle of his parentage and opted for a life of wondering instead. Even when he acquired a vassal and a young girl he still did not feel as if he had company, he often left them to their own devices and when they _were_ in his company he distinctly ignored them.

But when he layed eyes upon _her_ after 500 years he felt something he hadn't felt since the time of Jaken; a similar connection. She hadn't forgotten his true self, he may have been loss to the world but not loss to this insignificant human girl.

_Well maybe not insignificant if she possessed a means to immortalize herself, _he wondered. It was a subject he still wasn't able to reconcile, _and probably won't,_ he thought to himself. Their run in left her a bit rattled it seemed so he was sure he wouldn't be seeing her again, at least not in this time era.


	7. Similar

**_I don't own Inuyasha_**

**Prompt: **Thoughtless

**Word Count: **250

** A/N **Living For The Past has been nominated for the First Quarter 2011 Dokuga awards in the Best Portrayal - Kagome category, and Best Portrayal - Sesshomaru category! Super honored. Thanks everyone for reading, and for those who have reviewed!

* * *

As Kagome climbed out of the well she pondered why her arms weren't that of bodybuilders. Will she ever tire of having to climb up these vines? It figured on a day she had brought back a crap load of stuff he wasn't around to help, not that she didn't _normally_ bring something back with her from the modern era, she had actually been trying to get used to living meagerly without relying so heavily on modern conveniences.

_But some things a girl has just got to have_ she thought as she started down the path, only to nearly trip over her own feet due to her heavy load.

_Sigh_

Her husband could be so inconsiderate at times, but as always when it came to Inuyasha, for the millions of things she could fault him for, there were a thousand others that made him what she believed to be perfect.

She was sure the other girls in the village **did not** envy her. They loved their dark haired average build farm boys. Most even admitted to giving a passing eye to the cocky samurai who occasionally passed through.

But in her eyes no one else would physically compare to silver hair, strong build, and golden eyes. She had come across many a demon and none had the looks of her Inuyasha.

The picture of a lonely taller version of Inuyasha, with longer hair, an imposing figure, and lustrous citrus eyes nearly made her trip again.

Sesshomaru.

Well almost no one.


End file.
